


Royal Recruitment

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Light Femdom, Male Harem, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple cocks, Non-Human Genitalia, Prehensile Appendages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: Queen Londa recruits a new consort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AFTanith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/gifts).



Summers in Foriana were long, and always brutal. Heat took hold of the flesh and refused to let go, even in the shade or the rain, clinging like an oppressive second skin. When the season came, it was common for Forianats to abandon their clothes. Little else could be done for relief.

Queen Londa loved summer. It was the best time to recruit her consorts. With a single glance from her window, she could see the kingdom's most gorgeous young men on display. Their bare skin everywhere, deep burnished bronze and glistening with sweat. Their taut, firm muscles on display, flexing and straining as they worked. And their cocks, and other unusual and enjoyable attributes—Gods, her mouth watered and her body throbbed thinking about it all.

This year, she had her eyes on Dron, a delectable farmer with shining brown curls and a magnificent round ass. He only had one cock—albeit a long, thick one that would feel incredible inside her—but he was gifted with considerable masculine beauty. He would be the perfect addition to her harem, she hoped.

First, he needed to be tested.

With her guard Parto—luscious, obedient Parto, her first and best consort—at her side, she paid dear Dron a visit. He greeted her kindly, and served her and Parto cold, fresh water that did nothing to relieve the heated throb already building between her thighs, then led her out to the garden.

He took her against the wall of the house, where the air was sweet with the fragrance of flowers and rich foliage. His large, strong hands pinned her hips in place with little effort, the calluses rough and delicious against her tender skin, while his tongue bared her body's deepest secrets. He teased her soaking folds, dragging his tongue in broad swipes that made her writhe in his grasp when he wasn't licking her swollen clit. _Good,_ she thought, as he opened her with his agile tongue, but not the best she'd ever had.

Until he filled her with it. His thick, hot tongue plunged into her, deeper than a normal tongue, and something in her mind shattered with pleasure. Oh, Gods, that was _incredible_. She dug her nails into his shoulders and clenched her legs around his back, and his tongue grew wider at that, filling her, stretching her.

"More," she barely got out, gasping for breath and rocking her hips as his tongue fucked her with the girth and relentlessness of a cock. She'd only heard of tongues like his before, and, sweet Gods, it was better than she'd ever imagined. It was exquisite, more so when his nose or upper lip brushed her clit, but not enough. She needed more of that filthy gorgeous tongue inside her, stoking the intoxicating burn of desire in her belly forever. Her hand tangled in his hair, and she ground his face in closer. He let out a hum that trembled through her body, that left her knees weak and shaking, that almost pushed her over the edge.

"Yes," Londa hissed. _Yes, please, more_. He did so much with that tongue of his, more than she could name, every bit of it driving her mad with need. For his mouth, for his cock, for any pleasure he could give and _more_.

One of his hands pulled away from her hip, but she paid it no mind until he found her clit. His thumb circled the engorged, sensitive head, gentle and overwhelming, making her moan loud and long, a tremulous, guttural sound she could barely tell she was making. With only a few strokes, she was undone. Waves of delicious fire rushed through her, a tide of pleasure echoing through her very soul and leaving the best sort of devastation in its wake.

But Dron wasn't done with her. He fucked her through her release and then again after, making her come again and again until she thought she could take him no longer. As she sagged against the wall and tried to catch her breath, she rasped, "If you would like to join me at the palace, you would be more than welcome."

Dron stood, flashing her a crooked grin that glistened with her juices. "You've seen a mere taste of my abilities," he said, licking her wetness from his full lips and stubbled chin. "May I touch you as I truly am first, your majesty?"

 _As I truly am?_ Another thrill went through her desire-weakened body. Excellent. She spread her quivering legs wider, offering herself to him. "It would be much appreciated if you did."

Dron said nothing, and something brushed against Londa's leg, slithering across her thigh. She looked down, and stared. Dron's thick, substantial crock was growing, its damp head spreading a trail of wetness on her skin as his length stretched toward her. Longing punched the breath from her lungs. Oh, how she enjoyed cocks like his. She watched it climb, her body going tighter and tighter as it moved toward her, until it reached her cunt.

Something else touched her other thigh. Her eyes went impossibly wide. A second cock jutted out from beneath the first, slimmer but no less majestic. Both of them were flushed with arousal, dusky and hard, leaking pearly drops of precum at their tips.

She tried and failed to bite back a whimper, and Dron's smirk became a frown.

"Do I displease you, your majesty?"

Londa barely shook her head. "The opposite," she said, her voice a raspy, quavering whisper, "I assure you. Dron, you are—"

The first cock breached her sensitized entrance, and her words became a drawn-out moan. It filled her with a satisfying burn, stretching her open with the most beautiful tinge of pain.

"I've been told you enjoy more than this," he said, "and my members can grow quite long. Pray tell, your majesty—is your guard allowed to participate?"

Who—oh, dear Parto. She'd forgotten him. Through heavy-lidded eyes, she glanced toward him, and found him heavily aroused. She summoned him with a hand, and, as always, he joined her without a word.

"Take me from behind," she ordered Parto. "I want him fucking us both at once."

Parto raised one of his dark eyebrows, clearly intrigued, and moved in behind her. Like Dron, Parto was inhuman, and was able to slip his naturally slick cock in her rear without resistance. Both of them groaned as he penetrated her, and as she sank back against him, Parto grew and filled her to the limit. Trapped between two men, it wouldn't take much for her to come again.

  
It was the best part of being queen.

Dron's second cock slithered between her thighs, stretching for Parto. After a moment, Parto jerked slightly and grunted, the tiny sound going straight to her cunt. And once everyone was in place and moving, the pleasure was blinding.

Fueled by Londa's orders and encouragement, the two men quickly found a rhythm, both thrusting in and pulling back in hot, noisy slides. The air crackled with their rasping breaths, with the smack of flesh on sweaty flesh and the obscene wet sounds of cocks driving into holes. Parto held her upright by her rear, his meaty hands her throne, while Dron clung to Parto's shoulders and her nails dug into Dron's. She could still smell herself faintly on Dron's breath, her scent musky and heady, could feel the slide of Dron's second cock between her legs as it thrust into Parto. Gods, it was too much. She thought she might come just from that.

Something touched her clit, sending a searing bolt of pleasure through her, stealing her breath. It wasn't a finger—theirs were all occupied. She glanced down, and found a third cock extending out above Dron's biggest one. It moved much like his tongue, bending in impossible shapes as it gently rubbed and stroked the hyperaware nub. She shouted her pleasure as it grew hotter and stronger, driving her closer to oblivion.

Then, Dron's longest cock somehow made Parto moan, and that sound from her silent guard pushed her over the edge. She went stiff, her mind shattering, shockwaves reverberating through her blood and skin and nerves as she came and came and came, undone.

She sagged in their arms, weak but smiling, and though the stimulation from her men was getting almost painful, she didn't stop them. Why would she? The memories alone would warm her rarely-empty bed for years, and the ideas they spawned would last a lifetime.


End file.
